


The Grey Child

by Roannieeeee



Series: The Shades of Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, Creature Harry Potter, Gen, Grey Harry Potter, Heir Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mild Ron Weasley Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not for Dumbledore fans, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee
Summary: Everything event of the Wizarding World was planned by one man, as if it was all a chess game.Everything was going as planned, pieces reacting the way he wanted them to.Until the moment his sacrificial pawn showed up as the independent queen that was ready to obliterate his carefully planned chess board.Ps. I do not own anything but the plot and the original characters
Series: The Shades of Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886233
Comments: 22
Kudos: 181





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is Book 1 of The Shades Of Magic Series.
> 
> It is important to note that:  
> 1\. There is no Sacred 28, only Family House Heirarchy.
> 
> 2\. Family House Heirarchy. A Noble House is any house that has been around for 250 years in Wizarding World. A Noble and Ancient House is any house that has been around for 500 Years. An Esteemed and Ancient House is any house that has been around for 750 years. An Imperial and Most Ancient House is any house that has been around for 1000 years and longer. 
> 
> 3\. House Draven is the oldest established house in the entirety of Eastern Europe, both Muggle and Wizarding.
> 
> 3\. Some Houses are Patriarchal, and the head of the house is a Lord. Some are Matriarchal, with a Lady as a family head. Some are following Cognatic Primogeniture, where the oldest child, regardless of gender or legitimacy (ex. Adopted or child out of wedlock), becomes the Family Head. 
> 
> 4\. Some inheritances are only for males, some are only for females. For example. Veelas are only for females, while Fallen Angels are only males. Merfolk and siren inheritances are both. 
> 
> 5\. There are 5 factions of magic,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has now been edited. If I missed anything, do let me know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**July 25, 1991**

A green-eyed, raven haired child had just finished sharpening his favourite dagger when an owl flew through the dining room window, dropping a letter in front of him. He took the letter and a delicate eyebrow rose at the writing at the back of the envelope. It seems that magical quills cannot write the location of an unplottable home.

_**'Mr. H. Draven** _

_**Heir Room** _

_**Draven Manor, Unplottable Location.'** _

He opened the letter after he gave the owl, a small long-eared owl a bowl of meat and water. He opened the letter, and a malicious grin graced his face as he read its contents. 

**_'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and WIzardry_ **

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_(Order of Merlin: First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump: International Conf. of Wizards)_ **

**_Dear Mr. Draven,_ **

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31._ **

**_Yours sincerely,_ **   
**_Minerva McGonagall_ **   
**_Deputy Headmistress'_ **

He took the letter and told the owl to stay where it perched on his shoulder after eating, before walking off towards a door at the west wing, on the other side of the manor.

"My letter is here, Dad." the child said with a smirk so similar to the one that graced the face of the man who raised him.

"We could go out tomorrow for your supplies Azrael. However, it'll have to be after your training with Giovanni and Marlus." the man replied with a roll of his eyes at the end of his statement.

"Of course, Dad. Is there anyone that we are bringing with us?" the child asked as he wrote his reply on a piece of parchment and quill from his father's desk.

**_'Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_ **

**_I am quite pleased to accept my place in the prestigious school of Hogwarts._ **

**_Thank you for your hard work._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Henri Lucien Draven_ **

**_Heir to the Imperial and Most Ancient House of Draven.'_ **

"Your cousin and twin received their letters yesterday. Your aunt and mum is coming, as well as the shadows." His father replied just as his office floo turned green and spat out his cousin and his twin, both sporting an identical smirk on their gorgeous faces. 

The three preteens watched as the owl flew out the window, before smiling at each other, a hidden malice in their eyes.

"Alright, all of you, up at the office. Aleandra is here for your dancing and dagger lessons." Henri's father said.

"Yes, sir!" The three preteens said, taking their leave gracefully.


	2. A Day of Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day was supossed to be school supply shopping after a moment in the bank but instead became the discovery of a missing heiress, the appearance of heir rings and familiar hunting. 
> 
> Along with a very late school supply shopping, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been edited. If I missed anything, please let me know,
> 
> In this, to be Pureblood means both sets of grandparents must be a wix, or squib, even when both sets of grandparents are muggleborns. Muggleborns are the opposite, no magical ancestry within two immediate generations back. Halfbloods are anything in between. Muggles are those that have no magical ancestry from their great-grandparents. Squib is a magical person that either could not access their core or does not have enough magic to use.
> 
> Bold= test results  
> Bold+Italicized=family members (D for deceased, A for Alive. Ma for Magical, N for Not Magical*, S for Squib. P for Pureblood, H for Halfblood, Mb for Muggleborn.)  
> Bold+Underlined= familial inheritances (including creature inheritances, if any.)
> 
> *Not Magical means a being that cannot cast wixen magic. Creatures such as Full Werewolves, Vampires or Veelas are Not Magical, unless they can cast wixen magic.  
> Ps. The exam only show those related to the subject by blood. Those related by marriage will not show.

**July 26, 1991**

"And stop! Wonderful session, young heir and heiresses! Looking at you all now, there truly is nothing that I can teach you anymore. You all can spar against me and not have a single scratch on you. I am very proud as your instructor." the fit, grey-haired adult spoke over the clashing the filled the halls of the Duelling Room. 

"Our success is all thanks to you, Sir Marlus. However, what will we do now?" A raven-haired boy said, bowing his thanks at their instructor, the other two students following his lead. 

Marlus Cross was the most well known Western Martial Arts Master in the world, earning the title at the age of 25 due to his proficiency in any weapon and hand to hand combative forms that is of Western Origin, both muggle and magical.

"Now, you keep practicing, spar with each other. Keep your forms and holds in mind always. You will also forge your own chosen weapon with Sayua and I and you begin muggle business and politics with Constantine the day after tomorrow." Marlus said, reading the schedule that the Draven Lord gave him. Other parents would probably be horrified at the schedule the three children have on a daily basis.

If only they knew that the children were the ones that asked for it at the age of 7.

His musings were interrupted when the children cheered with the mention of Sayua.

"Wow, I cannot believe you all are so ready to replace me! After almost two years of me teaching you? I am hurt." Marlus said, clutching his chest with one hand and falling down dramatically, making the children laugh.

"Come off it, Sir Marlus. You are an incredible teacher and you know it. We know that you were as excited as we are to see her again when you first met her." the youngest of the bunch's statement made him chuckle as he got up. 

"No, kiddo, I was not as excited as you. I was more, because I was vibrating in my seat back then. The Eastern Arts are incredibly difficult, even for males. For a female to not only learn them all but be a master in all of them, it caused her to become a legend among us."

Adachi Sayua was the first female Eastern Martial Arts Master in over a century, known for her proficiency in all martial arts from the eastern half of the world. 

She is also Marlus' wife, much to his pleasure and shock and the displeasure of the rest.

"Alright, alright. Off you go to shower and get ready. I do believe the rest of the day is for shopping. I will see you all next week for the forging of your weapons, so choose carefully which one you want." Marlus said before walking away to speak with the Draven Lord.

* * *

Henri Draven was not happy with the whispers that rose from the crowd when their family arrived at Diagon Alley. Whispers about the gorgeous Lady Delmare Draven and the powerful Lord Lucien Draven. Whispers of the graceful Archembault Heiress, Zarya Draven and the highly sought after Draven Heir, Henri Draven. Whispers of the kind twin of Lord Draven, Lady Zephrine Comwell her fearless daughter, Heiress Solea Cromwell.

"Come now, cousin. At least the whispers aren't about you being the boy-who-lived." His cousin, Solea whispered to him. 

"You have a point, but that doesn't mean I need to like it." Henri retorted, looking at his cousin with a raised brow. Solea tilted her head before nodding, realizing that her cousin had a point.

"Honestly, the entire boy-who-lived situation is something I will never understand. They celebrated the fact that the child lived but disregarded the fact that said child lost his family. Just how twisted can Wizarding Britain be?" Zarya stated, huffing silently. She adored her brother the moment she met him and the situation that they placed him in was unacceptable in her books. 

Their conversation was cut short when the a bushy haired child bumped into them, causing the child to fall.

"Oh! I am so terribly sorry! Are you alright? Here, let me help you up." Zarya said, offering her hand to help the girl.

"Thank you. I am sorry for bumping into you. Everything was just so incredibly blurry that I couldn't see anything. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said, stumbling as she got up. Before Zarya could introduce herself, Solea stopped her as she observed Hermione's slightly and noticed the drunk-like actions, small muscle spasms and the glassy, faraway look.

"Mother, Aunt Delmare, I think she's having magic over-exposure." Solea said as she and Zarya led Hermione by the arm towards the the nearby Ice Cream parlour, leaving her cousin and uncle to the lead and calm Hermione's worried guardians.

"Please calm down and follow us, away from the prying eyes. Ms. Granger is alright, just a little over-exposed to magic. A few potions will fix her right up. I am Lucien Draven, and this is my son, Henri. May we know your names?" Lucien said, leading them to the parlour. 

"I'm Mason and this is my wife, Catherine. We're Hermione's parents. Is being over-exposed to magic dangerous?" Mason asked, eyes darting between the huddled females that was helping his daughter and the two pairs of unnervingly bright green eyes that were on slightly familiar faces. Briefly, the couple wondered if the man was related to the Duke of House Draven, but dismissed the idea.

"It could be, depending on the size of the person's core or how saturated with magic the area is. Looking at Ms. Granger, her core must be larger than average, because it affected her only slightly compared to how overloaded others could be in a highly magic-saturated area like Diagon Alley. May I ask who is the child's sponsor?" Lucien asked before their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a frantic elderly witch being led by a slightly irritated and speaking ravenette. 

"Calm down, Minerva. The child is alright. I, however, am wondering why the child had an overload in the first place." The elderly witch sighed in irritation as well.

"I thought that I had enough potions to prevent the overload with all the muggleborns and muggle-raised that will be under my care but it seems that I was missing one. I didn't want to be late with picking her up for today so I rushed to the Apothecary as soon as we got here, but the place was held up that I was there longer than I should've been." Minerva said, before rushing towards the her now bright-eyed student. 

"I cannot thank you enough with helping my student, Lucien." Minerva said when she finally faced her friend. 

"It's nothing at all, old friend. May I ask who the child's sponsor is?" Lucien asked, noticing the tensing of the Grangers on his peripheral vision. Minerva signed before answering.

"None yet as of this moment. I have to bring her to Gringotts for a core test before I ask for paperwork in the Ministry." Minerva stated, hiding a cringe at the further tensing of the Grangers. 

"Why don't you come with us? We are headed there ourselves. Proper introductions can be made along the way or behind the safe walls of the bank." Delmare stated, looking at the Grangers for their agreement. 

"Of course. Although, We would appreciate it if you could explain the sponsorship to us on the way." Catherine said, to which the rest nodded. 

This time, Minerva did cringe. 

It's never easy to explain student sponsorship to anyone that was not magical raised.

* * *

"May your enemies fall on your feet, Master Goblin. Is Rograst available?" Lucien Draven said to the closest available goblin teller. The goblin looked disturbed at the respectful use of goblin greetings until he saw that it was Lucien Draven that spoke to him.

"May your vaults fill with gold, Lord Draven. He is available, so please follow me." The goblin said, closing his area before leading the group towards a set of closed French doors. 

"Ah, May your pockets be heavy with galleons, Lord Draven. How may Gringotts help you and your group today?" The goblin behind the doors stated, his gravelly voice filling the bright room slightly. 

"May your blade drip with your enemies' blood, Rograst. We would like four of your collective test parchments. All for a price, of course, one that you can directly retrieve from the main Draven Vault." Lucien said, causing the goblin to grin. 

"You truly know how to make goblins smile, Lord Draven. The tests are waiting to be done, at your convenience. All that is needed is three drops of blood for each parchment from those that are to take the tests." Rograst stated, his eyes and tone softening when his gaze landed on the slightly terrified young female that had been staring at his scarred face.

His battle scars always scare the human young ones. 

Henri with no hesitation, stood up first. He used the provided ritual blade to nick his thumb and allowed three drops of blood to be absorbed by the unrolled parchment in front of him. His lead was followed by his cousin and sister, and a very hesitant Hermione. Delmare was beside them in an instant, healing the wounds with a wave of her wand.

"Now, we wait for Lady Magic to do her thing. I would like to introduce myself properly to the new ones. I am Rograst of Clan Goldspear. I work directly under the command the King of Clan Gringotts as the head of the Inheritance, Ancestry and Core testing department." Rograst said, waving his hand to have the parchments floating around him, rows of letters appearing one at a time.

"It's lovely to meet you, Sir Rograst. My name is Mason, and this is my wife, Catherine. This is our daughter, Hermione. Apparently we're...muggles? And she's a muggleborn. We really have nothing to our name in this world, and we're dentists in our world." Mason said, smiling awkwardly. He certainly feels awkward, being surrounded by people that are incredibly knowledgeable of their daughter's new world and each one radiated power of their own.

"Well, that's about to change for you, Mr. Granger." Rograst said, passing the slightly glowing parchment to Hermione. 

**Hermione Catherine Lancaster-Tudor**

**Halfblood, Born Hermione Jean Granger, 19 Sept. 1979**

**Core: Grey**

_**Mason Nikolas Dagworth-Granger, Father, H, S, A** _

_**Catherine Alice Daagworth-Granger **née Castor** **née** Lancaster-Tudor, Mother, P, S, A** _

_**Alice Victoria Lancaster-Tudor, Maternal Grandmother P, Ma, A** _

_**Dominic Lukas Lancaster-Tudor **née** Yaxley, Maternal Grandfather, P, Ma, D** _

_**Nikolas William Dagworth-Granger, Paternal Grandfather, H, S, D** _

**_Alexa Elizabeth Dagworth-Granger _née Parson_ , Paternal Grandfather, N, D_ **

**Heiress to, in order of least Political influence:**

**Noble House of Yaxley, Maternal**

**Noble and Ancient House of Dagworth-Granger, Paternal**

**Esteemed and Ancient House of Lancasaster-Tudor and Balliol, Maternal**

**Creature Inheritance/s: Siren**

_ **Sponsorship: None needed** _

_ **Mate: Unknown** _

_ **Familiar/s: Kneazle** _

"Can someone explain this to us, please?" Hermione said as she held the parchment in a tight grip. Her parents sat beside her in shocked silence. 

"I believe I can explain that." Said a new voice that walked in to the room. They all looked and saw a brunette that looked like Catherine, only with random scattering of white hairs. 

"Lady Alice, it has been too long. I hope you have been doing well." Lucien said, his hand extending to drop a kiss on her knuckles as etiquette demanded. 

"Duke Lucien, it definitely has been long enough. I have been doing well. I hope you and your family are too. Thank you, for helping my granddaughter. If I may, please excuse them for a conversation with me in the next room with my solicitor and our goblin account manager." 

And so they went respectfully, leaving the rest behind in silence. Minerva broke the silence, on her way to stand up.

"Well... I believe I should wait outside for them." 

"No, Minerva. We would like you to stay. Besides, Henri has not spent enough time with his godmother." Delmare said, smiling at the elderly witch. Minerva nodded before they looked at the children that held their results. Henri passed the parchment to his father while Solea and Zarya passed theirs to their mother. 

**Henri Lucien Draven**

**Halfblood, Born Harry James Potter, Born 31 July, 1980**

**Core:Grey**

_**Lily Elizabeth Potter née Evans, Birth Mother, Mb, Ma, D** _

_**James Charlus Potter, Birth Father, P, Ma, D** _

_**Lucien Olykzandr Draven, Chosen/Adoptive Father, P, Ma, A** _

_**Delmare Adelaide Draven née Archembault, Chosen/Adoptive Mother, H, Ma, A** _

_**Unborn blood sister** _

_**Zarya Delmare Draven, Chosen/Adoptive Twin, H, Ma, A** _

_**P**_ _**etunia Violet Evans Dursley née Evans, Birth Aunt, N, A** _

_**Zepherine Solarina Cromwell née Draven, Chosen/Adoptive Aunt, P, Ma, A.** _

_**Apolline Desiree Delacour née Archembault, Chosen/Adoptive Aunt, H, Ma, A** _

_**Dudley Vernon Dursley, Birth Cousin, N, A**_

_**Sirius Orion Black, Birth Cousin/Godfather, P, Ma, A, compromised** _

_**Regulus Arcturus Black, Birth Cousin, P, Ma, D** _

_**Bellatrix Druella Lestrange née Black, Birth Cousin, P, Ma, A, compromised** _

_**Andromeda Cassandra Tonks née No-name, former Black, Birth Cousin, P, Ma, A** _

_**Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy née Black, Birth Cousin, P, Ma, A** _

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy, Birth Nephew, P, Ma, A** _

_**Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, Birth Niece, H, Ma, A** _

_**Solea Zepherine Cromwell, Chosen/Adoptive Cousin, P, Ma, A** _

_**Fleur Apolline Delacour, Chosen/Adoptive Cousin, H, Ma, A** _

_**Gabrielle Desiree Delacour, Chosen/Adoptive Cousin, H, Ma, A  
** _ ****

_**Violet Elizabeth Evans née Everett, Maternal Birth Grandmother, N, D** _

_**Milton Jackson Evans, Maternal Birth Grandfather, N, D** _

_**Charlus Fleamont Potter, Paternal Birth Grandfather, P, Ma, D** _

_**Dorea Euphemia Potter née Black, Paternal Birth Grandmother, P, Ma, D** _

_**Olykzandr Alexei Draven,** _ _**C**_ _ **hosen/Adoptive Paternal Grandfather, P, Ma, D** _

_**Solarina Callista Draven née Philippe, Chosen/Adoptive Paternal Grandmother, H, Ma, D** _

_**Maurice Ambrose Archembault, Chosen/Adoptive Maternal Grandfather, H, Ma, D** _

_**Adelaide Desiree Archembault née Farris, Chosen/Adoptive Maternal Grandmother, N, D {Full Veela}**_ ****

**Heir to, in order of least Political Influence:**

**Noble and Ancient House of Potter, Paternal**

**Esteemed and Ancient House of Black, Paternal**

**Imperial and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw, must undergo testing, Maternal**

**Imperial and Most Ancient House of De Mors, must undergo testing, Paternal and Maternal**

**Imperial and Most Ancient House of Draven, Paternal**

**Creature Inheritance/s:**

**Veela- inaccessible, reason: male**

**Siren-** ** accessible **

**Fallen Angel-** ** accessible **

_**Sponsorship: None needed** _

_**Mate: Unknown** _

_**Familiar/s:** _

_**Shapeshifting Shadow, if De Mors test passed** _

_**White Raven, if Ravenclaw test passed** _

**Zarya Delmare Draven**

**Halfblood, Born 1 Aug. 1980**

**Core: Grey**

_**Lucien Olykzandr Draven, Birth Father, P, Ma, A** _

_**Delmare Adelaide Draven née Archembault, Birth Mother, H, Ma, A** _

_**Henri Lucien Draven, Chosen/Adoptive Twin, H, Ma, A** _

_**Zepherine Solarina Cromwell née Draven, Birth Aunt, P, Ma, A.** _

_**Isabelle Desiree Delacour née Archembault, Birth Aunt, H, Ma, A** _

_**Solea Zepherine Cromwell, Birth Cousin, P, Ma, A** _

_**Fleur Isabelle Delacour, Birth Cousin, H, Ma, A** _

_**Gabrielle Desiree Delacour, Birth Cousin, H, Ma, A** _

_**Olykzandr Alexei Draven,** _ _**Paternal Birth Grandfather, P, Ma, D** _

_**Solarina Callista Draven née Philippe, Paternal Birth Grandmother, H, Ma, D** _

_**Maurice Ambrose Archembault, Maternal Birth Grandfather, H, Ma, D** _

_**Adelaide Desiree Archembault née Farris, Maternal Birth Grandmother, N , D {Full Veela}**_ ****

**Heiress to, in order of least Political Influence:**

** Noble House of Philippe, Paternal **

**Esteemed and Ancient House of Archembault, Maternal**

**Creature Inheritance/s:**

**Veela-** **accessible **

**Siren-** **accessible **

**Fallen Angel-inaccessible, reason: female**

_**Sponsorship: None needed** _

_**Mate: Unknown** _

_**Familiar/s:** _

**_ Augerey _ **

**Solea Zepherine Cromwell**

**Core: Grey**

**Pureblood, Born 12 November, 1979**

**_**Zepherine Solarina Cromwell née Draven, Birth Mother, P, Ma, A.** _ **

**_**Edward Anthony Cromwell, Birth Father, P, Ma, D** _ **

**_**Lucien Olykzandr Draven, Birth Uncle, P, Ma, A** _ **

**_**Zarya Delmare Draven, Birth Cousin, H, Ma, A** _ **

**_**Henri Lucien Draven, Chosen/Adoptive Cousin, H, Ma, A** _ **

**_**Anthony Dalton Cromwell, Paternal Birth Grandfather, P, Ma, D** _ **

_**Kayla Margaret Cromwell née Cassius, Paternal Birth Grandmother, H, Ma, D** _

_**Olykzandr Alexei Draven, M**_ _**aternal Birth Grandfather, P, Ma, D** _

_**Solarina Callista Draven née Philippe, Maternal Birth Grandmother, H, Ma, D** _

** Heiress to, in order of least Political Influence: **

** Noble House of Cassius, Paternal **

** Noble and Ancient House of Cromwell, Paternal **

**Creature Inheritance/s:**

**Siren-** ** accessible **

**Fallen Angel-inaccessible, reason: Female**

_ **Sponsorship: None needed** _

_ **Mate: Unknown** _

_ **Familiar/s:** _

**_ Russian Waterfire Dragon _ **

"By Merlin's name, Henri. Where on earth did you get the rest? Potter, Black and Draven I understand, but where did De Mors and Ravenclaw come from?" Lucien murmured out loud before placing the parchment and picking up his daughter's results. However, his words caused Rograst to freeze before standing up and speaking rapidly in gobbledygook. They were about to ask what is happening when nine boxes popped up on top of the desk, scaring some of them. 

"Forgive me for scaring you. A law in the De Mors and Ravenclaw lordship is that as soon as an heir is found, the testing must be done. I also brought the other heir rings, should the adults decide to grant the other rings today." Rograst stated, before passing two boxes to Henri. 

"The blue box contains the Ravenclaw Heir ring, which you will be tested first. The green box contains the De Mors Heir ring. Nobody but you will know what the tests will be, young Heir. May Lady Magic bless you." Rograst stated, sitting back in his chair. Henri looked at his family before nodding, picking up the first ring, an oval shaped star sapphire between a row of white diamonds and is set on a thick, white gold metal band, and placed it on his right pointer finger. Immediately, he was pulled into his mindscape. When he opened his eyes, a woman with black hair just a tad bit lighter than his was reading a book, on the couch of his library like mindscape. 

"Good afternoon, My Lady, how may I help you?" Henri said, causing the woman to look up. 

"Good Afternoon, young Heir. I am Rowena Ravenclaw, or at least, the consciousness and magic of the woman I once was. Would you answer the questions of this old woman?" Rowena stated, smiling at the slack-jawed pre-teen. 

"Of course my lady. Would you like some tea? Any preferences?" Henri said as he sat down across from her, empty cups in front of them.

"How about you decide? Surprise me." And so Henri did. A cup of strawberry flavoured black tea with sugar and milk filled their cups, and Rowena's eyes widened at the flavour that danced on her tongue at her first sip. With a sigh of satisfaction, Rowena asked her first question.

"Tell me, child. What do you see knowledge as? A weapon? Power? What is it to you?" Looking at his own cup of tea, Henri tilted his head and answered.

"Knowledge is both and more. Knowledge is a weapon because it can cause conflict as much as it can cause peace. Knowledge is power, because having the knowledge of something can give someone power over someone else or something.

Knowledge is treasure, because knowing something that is lost can lead to riches unknown. Knowledge can be my friend when I'm in need, but it can also be my enemy. 

Knowledge is everything, but it can be nothing at the same time." 

His answer made Rowena smile. Nodding her head, she stood up, walked towards Henri and placed her hand on the top of his head. 

"You have the understanding and the dangers of having knowledge on your hands. Therefore, I acknowledge you as the Ravenclaw Heir, and the future Lord of the House of Ravenclaw. May knowledge be your friend that is kept at an arms distance at all times, my heir. I will be available for help at all times, just tap the sapphire and go into your mindscape. And, to answer the question you have not asked yet, with your impeccable manners and the way you surprised me, you already passed the first stage of your test." Rowena said before fading, her giggling echoing in his mind and Henri found himself blinking blankly at the ring on his finger.

Henri smiled at his family happily and picked up the next ring box, staring at the plain black tungsten and titanium ring that held a simple, two-carat black diamond. 

Taking a deep breath, He placed the ring on his right middle finger and a black smoke covered the entire room. 

"Ah, an heir for testing, I see. Tell me young heir, How do you see death?" A voice somewhere in the smoke said. Henri tilted his head before answering.

"I see death as the inevitable end. I see death as the way to reach ultimate power, that comes with a price and a sacrifice. I see death as the way to see those that have passed that will not have any serious consequence to the living. I see death as a friend, the warmth that will embrace me when my time has arrived." Henri stated, looking around him, trying to pinpoint where the voice came from.

"I see. And tell me, when you become the Lord to House De Mors, how will you use that power?" The voice asked again. 

"I do not know, at the moment. I am still a child, and I still have so much to learn. However, I will do my best to do the right thing for everyone, not just for me." Henri replied, straightening his back in his chair. 

"And who constitutes the term 'everyone', young one?" The voice asked again. 

"Everyone. Muggles, Muggleborns, Creatures, Purebloods, Halfbloods, Beings, beasts. Everyone." Henri stated. The smoke cleared and Henri watched as everyone blinked rapidly. Before anyone could say anything, the magic in the air changed and the results of his parchment changed from _must be passed_ to _passed, acknowledged and accepted._

Three more boxes hovered in front of him, one black, one gold and one grey. 

Just holding each box already caused a change in the magic of the air, acceptance floating around them and buzzing under their skins. 

The Black Heir ring, a pure clear diamond set on a plain black band, was placed in his left middle finger.

The Potter Heir ring, a plain platinum band with a cushion cut ruby embed, was placed on his left ring finger. 

Finally, the Draven Heir ring, a grey diamond set on a blue tungsten carbide ring, was placed by his father on his right ring finger. 

"Congratulations, Henri Lucien Draven, heir to the Noble and Ancient House Of Potter, Heir to the Esteemed and Ancient house of Black, and Heir to the Imperial and Most Ancient Houses of Ravenclaw, De Mors, and Draven," Rograst stated, bowing at the young boy that held the most power he's seen in all his life. He knows he will definitely be asking for an audit for the child's accounts.

"Thank you, Rograst. May our transactions continue to be profitable." Henri replied before following his family out to the carts for withdrawals. 

* * *

The moment Henri stepped out of the bank, a white crow landed on his shoulder and a black kitten climbed up his robes. Henri hissed in pain when the crow pecked his finger and the kitten that settled on his shoulder bit his ear.

"Are you okay?" Zarya asked, concerned. She was ready to shoo the animals away when Lucien stopped her. Blinking rapidly at the forming bonds in core and mind. 

"I'm alright, the bonds are just forming. The Crow is Athena, and the Kitten is Salem. We can go now." Henri said, his now healed hand holding on to Delmare's hand.

Walking all over Diagon Alley, they found Solea's familiar, a dragon hatchling named Aqua, next after buying a new set of winter clothes at Twilfitt and Tattings, and before getting their wands at a customized place in Celestial Alley, they encountered Zarya's Familiar, an Augurey that decided that Thor was the best name for him.

* * *

Sitting at home, the adults looked at the three preteens that are playing around with their familiars and smirked at each other. 

The meddling old man won't know what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Twilfitt and Tatting's is a Robes place as well, but I decided that it being a regular wizarding clothing store would be more beneficial.
> 
> Henri is born 11:58, July 31, 1980, and Zarya is born 12:05, August 1, 1980, hence why I decided to place them as twins.
> 
> Do let me know what you think!


	3. First Taste in Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's September First and the children and their families arrive on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And of course, Drama ensues.

**Sept. 1, 1991**

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was bustling with activity by the time Henri and his family arrived on the 1st of September. 

Lucien looked around, hoping to see anyone that is close to him, and immediately spotting the ever so elegant niece of the Queen of the United Kingdom that was walking towards them, her daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter right behind her. 

"Duke of Draven, I would like to apologize for the slight that my family have done towards you and your family, save Madame Alice, of course. It was not any of our intention to be disrespectful." Mason said solemnly once the pleasantries and formalities were out of the way. Lucien smiled and waved him off. 

"None of that, Mr. Granger, or do you go by another surname now? Do correct me please. You were not at fault for that. You didn't know, and so you cannot be blamed. Please, call me Lucien." The blond stated, extending a hand to the brunet.

"Thank you, Lucien. I go by Mason Lancaster-Tudor. However, I would rather you call me Mason." Mason replied, smiling while accepting the blond's hand. 

The first whistle, signalling ten minutes before the 11 am departure of the train to Hogwarts, caused the many platform inhabitants to rush their farewells.

Gathering her children up in her arms, Delmare tried to keep her composure. For years, she was able to keep her children, her babies, near her and her beloved husband. Now, she won't see them until Yule.

"Mum, we'll mirror call you each night. We'll write letters every week." Zarya said, smiling at their mother.

"It's not the same as being able to hug you everyday. It's not the same as being able to give you forehead kisses and pats on your hair." Delmare all but whined, making Lucien and Zepherine laugh.

"We know it's not the same, Mum. But what stays the same is that we love you and we'll always need you, because you're our Mum. So please, smile?" Henri said, giving his mum a kiss on the forehead, causing the elder raven-haired female to promptly burst into silent tears, murmuring 'my babies' constantly. Finally letting her children go, she went and smothered her niece in hugs, leaving her children to the mercy of their aunt.

"Now you take care of each other, all of you. Don't forget everything we taught you, including the spells that will help you on a daily basis. Auntie loves you, and I'm a mirror call away, especially when your parents are distracted."

Lucien laughed before he gathered his children in his arms after his sister finally let them go, just seconds before the second warning whistle of the train.

"Don't forget to keep up your practice, and don't forget your bracelets and necklaces. I love you both. I'm so proud of you, both of you. And nothing will change that. Now go and conquer Hogwarts." Lucien said, kissing his children's hairs before letting them go to get on their train before it left them behind.

"Our babies are gone for four months, Sweetheart. What are we going to do now?" Delmare said as she gazed at the leaving train.

"Well, we can have more of our fun with the children off to school." Lucien said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Zepherine let out a disgusted sound at her twin brother's words.

"I really did not want to hear that, Cien." The blonde said, her face curling in distate.

"No one told you to listen." Lucien replied, sicking his tongue out. Delmare rolled her eyes in fond exasperation at the Draven siblings as she walked away from them.

No matter how old those two get, they still bicker like children.

* * *

"Thank you again, for helping me, and I apologize for not addressing you all properly. I would like to reintroduce myself properly. My full name is Hermione Catherine Lancaster-Tudor, Heiress Yaxley, Dagworth-Granger and Lancaster-Tudor. It's a pleasure to meet you, and I would like you to call me Hermione. I hope we can be friends." Hermione said once they are seated in their compartment that was equipped with silencing charms. They chose not to use locking charms in case anyone decent wanted to join them.

"There is no need for thanks, or the apology, Hermione. You are welcome to be our friend, and I am speaking for all of us on that regard. I am Solea Zepherine Cromwell, Heiress Cassius and Cromwell. Please, call me Solea. I'm the cousin of these two, and Merlin am I glad I'm finally not alone. They are tiring to deal with when I'm alone." Solea said, causing twin frowns to be sent her way. The frowns were replaced with small smiles when when Hermione's tinkling laugh filled the compartment.

"Solea is right, Hermione. On both statements that she said. I am Henri Lucien Draven, Heir to Ravenclaw and Draven, and three more houses that I cannot say yet due to confidentiality clauses. I would be pleased if you call me Henri." the only male in the compartment said, dropping a kiss at her knuckles as etiquette demanded.

"And I am Zarya Delmare Draven, Heiress Philippe and Archembault, and the twin of Henri, although whether that is fortunate or unfortunate is still to be determined." Her words caused Henri to shove her lightly with a pout. Their conversation was interrupted when Hermione jumped up and let out a muted scream, slightly scaring the rest of them.

"What? What is it?" Solea asked, her wand immediately appearing in her hand. They all looked at where Hermione was pointing and saw a black kitten on top of a blue dragon hatching. Before anyone could react, the sound of flapping was heard and all three looked at the window where a large green and black bird and a pure, snow white crow was hovering, waiting to be let in. 

"Oh! They're not going to hurt you, Hermione. Please, calm down. They are our familiars." Zarya said as she moved to the window to let the birds in. Her words made Hermione blink.

"Oh... I'm so sorry for freaking out, They just appeared out of nowhere." Hermione said, running her hand on her hair that fell down her back in smooth curls rather than the bushiness that it was the first time they met her. Solea laughed and waved her apology away.

"it's alright, darling. It was our fault for not letting you know in the first place. This is Aqua, she's a Russian Waterfire Dragon and she's my familiar. The blue and black bird is Zarya's Augerey named Thor. The white crow is Athena, and the black kitten is Salem, and they are both Henri's familiars." Solea said, painting at each animal as she named them. Hermione nodded and looked at them with awe, and a little envy.

"Wow, you must all be powerful, considering your familiars." Hermione stated as she played with the ears of her kneazle familiar, Crookshanks. Don't get her wrong, she loves, and absolutely adores her kneazle, but the power it must take to bond with such animals must be phenomenal. 

"There's no doubt that we are powerful, but so are you. Familiars do not bond with humans because of their power, Hermione. They bond because their human is who they chose. They bond because the human is the one they need, and the human needs them. They bond because they are you, a part of you, a part of your soul." Henri said, smiling at Hermione softly and reassuringly. A flash of gratitude passed in Hermione's eyes, one that they all caught.

"Thank you, Henri." Was all Hermione said before their conversation was cut short when someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, is the Draven Heir in this compartment?" A silky voice said as the door opened, revealing a child with pale, blond hair and silver-blue eyes. Behind him stood two brunet boys, one taller and brown eyed, and one shorter and hazel eyed. Beside the taller one stood a Caribbean-blue eyed blonde girl and a cornflower-blue eyed brunette.

"How may I help you?" Henri said, an eyebrow raising at the specificity of the question.

*"You'll soon find out that some Wizarding Families are better than others, Heir Draven. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."* the blond male said arrogantly, causing the rest to blink in confusion. 

"Excuse me?" Henri said, feeling a slight annoyance. 

"You heard me, Heir Draven. You clearly should hang out with people that are more of your station, not mudbloods like that one you are hanging out with at the moment." The blond said in the same arrogant tone, causing the annoyance to turn into anger. The expression of the four in the compartment quickly turned cold and blank, much like the temperature around them. 

"You have not introduced yourself and yet you have already insulted my peers twice. Do you even know who you are insulting in this compartment?" Henri said, standing nose to nose with the blond kid. 

"Forgive me, for not introducing myself. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, Heir to Houses Malfoy and Black. And why would I bother to know them? They are just mudbloods that do not matter." The blond, Draco, stated with his nose turned up, a pose of arrogance. 

"First of all, I do not see the black heir ring on you, and last I heard, the Lord of Black has not chosen you as the heir. It is demanded by etiquette and magic that you be truthful when you introduce yourself with your titles. Second of all, it would do you good to know who you are insulting, especially in this compartment. The raven-haired is my _twin sister,_ the blonde is my _cousin,_ and the brunette is one of my closest friends, and the _niece to the Queen of the United Kingdom._ Now, unless you want me to even more angry than now and completely obliterate you and your house before school even began, I suggest you leave and rethink your manners and the knowledge you so clearly do not appreciate." Henri said in a cold voice, each sentence causing the temperature to drop. By the time Henri stopped speaking, the temperature dropped from 24 to 19 degrees Celsius.

"How dare you threaten the Noble and Ancient house of Malfoy! Who do you think you are?!" Draco said as he stepped backwards, eyes wide in shock and slight fear. 

"I dare. I dare because you opened the bottomless pit you call your mouth and insulted one of my own. I dare because I am the Heir to the Imperial and Most Ancient House of Draven, the very same house where two of the people you just insulted are from m _y House_ and a _member of my family._ I dare because you just disrespected a _daughter of the Royal family of the United Kingdom_ , the very family that _owns the land you live on_. Not only that, but she's the _Heiress of the Esteemed and Ancient House of Lancaster-Tudor_ and the _grand-niece of the Queen of United Kingdom!"_ Henri stated, his voice loud in the silent hallway despite his whispering, his tone blank and cold. By now, their argument had moved to the hallway, due to Henri's forward steps and a very pale Draco walking backward with his 'bodyguards.' It caused students from other compartments to move outside and observe the drama. Strangely enough, the girls that was with Draco just turned his back on him and decided that speaking with the girls in the compartment were more interesting. 

"My father will hear about this!" Draco screamed as he all but ran away, his two bodyguards right behind him. They pushed through the crowd in the effort to run away, causing more whispering behind them. One look at the cold green eyes of the Draven heir and the students, including the prefects, quickly scrambled back into their compartments. 

"I'm counting on it." Henri whispered with a smirk in the now empty hallway of the train before walking back into his compartment and blinking in confusion at the sight that greeted him. Tilting his head, he analysed the situation in front of him. Solea, Zarya and Hermione were chatting animatedly with the two new girls in the compartment. His arrival and closing of the door caused the girls to look up. The brunette stood up first, her pureblood manners in place. 

"I am Tracey Elena Davies, Heiress to the Noble House of Davies. It's a pleasure, Heir Draven. Please, call me Tracey. I hope you'd allow me to be your friend." Henri showed the proper etiquette, stating that it was a pleasure and that he'd like to be friends. The blue-eyed blonde spoke next, her voice calm and collected.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Heir Draven. I am Daphne Rose Greengrass, Heiress to the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass. However, should you wish as well, I would rather that you call me Daphne." She blushed when Henri picked her hand up to place a kiss, longer than what etiquette required, which caused eyebrows to raise inside the compartment.

"The pleasure is all mine, Heiress Greengrass. However, who am I to deny such a beauty her wish? I do hope we get to know each other, _Daphne._ " Henri said, causing the blush on her pale cheeks to deepen. Once they are all seated and comfortable, munching on the snacks that the trolley lady, a lovely elderly lady named Callisa, sold.

"So, tell me, why were you in the pompous blond's...entourage?" Hermione asked, snickering with the rest as her words registered in their brains.

"The kid is a Malfoy. Our parents asked us to stay with him until we get to Hogwarts, for our protection, until we find people that are worthy of our friendship, whether they can provide protection or not." Tracey said, munching on the black liquorice wand she received from Zarya.

"We do actually and genuinely want to be friends with you lot. Genuine people that take no hippogriff dung from entitled people are worthy of our friendship, not that our friendship would matter much compared to the political alliances you can receive from others." Daphne said, causing the rest of the compartment to look at her with a raised brow. 

"Daphne, darling, let me tell you something that I know for sure. Your friendship matters more than political alliances, especially to us. We may be heirs and Heiresses, but politics can be incredibly boring. Even Henri, who is the most interested in politics than any of us, gets bored with the powerplays most of the time." Solea said, casting a quick glance at her cousin.

With a grateful smile, their conversation left off to a more casual area, until they got to Hogwarts. 

* * *

Hermione, Solea, Zarya and Henri went on one boat while Daphne and Tracey went on another with a shy boy that they all recognized as Neville Longbottom and another girl. Ignoring the shouting of the half-giant, the group looked at Henri instead and raised a brow.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, amusement and teasing in her eyes.

"I just...felt something with her. I'm just not quite sure what it is." Henri replied, a look in his eye daring them to ask more. Not that they could, considering the fact that the view of the Castle from the lake took their breath away. For Henri, it was not the view that took his breath, but the strand of magic coming from somewhere in the castle, acknowledging, recognizing, and accepting one of her heirs. 

_'Welcome, young heir.'_ A voice in his head said, to which he replied his thanks. He can feel his magic singing, reaching out to intertwine with the magic of the castle.

In front of the great hall doors was his stern godmother, her pointy hat swaying slightly from the breeze of the magic around them. The children gasped as they caught sight of the translucent, floating humans around her. 

"Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and the Professor of Transfiguration. In five minutes, you will be allowed in the Great Hall to be into the house that will be like your family for the next seven years. For those that do not know, there are four houses-Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, each with their own rich history, both good and bad. I urge you to disregard any rumours about each house, and step into this hall with an open mind. Any triumph rewards you with house points, and any rule breaking will cause you to lose points. The house with the highest accumulated points will win the house cup in the end of the year. Now, if you all will follow me in a single line." and so they followed her, eyes wide and fascinated as they looked at the floating candles and the tables clad in blue, red, yellow and green. In front of the staff table, an old, wrinkly hat sat on top of a stool. McGonagall stopped walking ad stood by the stool, holding the hat on one hand and a roll of parchment on another. Calling out names and placing the hat on their head, the students are sorted one by one. Henri stood by and watched the sorting, observing the children while waiting for his turn. 

Hannah Abbott was called up first, her blonde pigtails bouncing as she ran to the Hufflepuff table, a small but pleased smile on her face and was quickly followed by the Susan Bones. Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw before Gryffindor got their first Firstie with a girl named Lavender Brown followed by the first Slytherin Firstie, Millicent Bulstrode. 

"Cromwell, Solea." Henri's lazy observation sharpened quickly and watched as his cousin sat on the stool with her blank mask. Henri and Zarya shared a qiuck look before looking back at their cousin when the hat screamed 'Slytherin' not even five seconds later. The twins sent their cousin a look filled with pride and joy. If there is anyone in their little group that has cunning that practically filled her system, it's Solea, and none of them even bothered to consider a different house for her. 

"Did any of you see Harry Potter?" A redhead boy in hand-me-down robes that could only be a Weasley said, catching the attention of the kids around him, including Henri and Zarya's. 

"I don't understand why you're so hung up on finding Harry Potter." A short, blonde boy said, frowning.

"Of course you don't! He has to be kept away from those evil and slimy Slytherins like those two stuck ups over there!" The boy said with his spit flying everywhere, causing the kids around him to move away. He pointed to the Draven twins when he said stuck up, much to the horror and shock of those that knew who they were. 

"Dear Merlin, do you even know who you just insulted, Weasley?!" The horrified voice of one of the other set of twins in their year. 

"I don't care who they are. All I see are stuck ups that are no doubt going to be slimy Slytherins!" He said. Henri heard his name being called and smirked at Weasley before moving sit at the stool. His action caused the Weasley boy to pale, which was the last thing Henri saw before the hat's brim covered his eyes. 

_"Oh? What's this?"_ A voice said in his head, causing him to tilt his head in wonder. 

_"Hello, Hat, I presume. What is your name? Can I trust you to keep my secrets or do I need to destroy you to keep you silent?"_ Henri asked as the hat's presence skimmed through his memories. 

_"I do not have a name, Heir Ravenclaw I simply am a hat that has no need for one. You can trust me, as I am instructed by magic to keep all the students' memories and secrets to myself, and nothing can make me do otherwise. Especially yours, in this case, as the Heir to Ravenclaw."_ The hat replied.

 _"Very well, I will trust you. However, I will burn you if you tell anyone unless I specifically told you so. If you wish for a name, just find me and I will grant you one."_ Henri replied, causing the hat to shiver in slight fear. Why wouldn't it be afraid? This young man held powers that will change the Wizarding World.

 _"I will find you myself should I slip up and break my promise to Lady Magic. Thank you for the opportunity of a name, I will think on it. Now, it better be_ **Ravenclaw!** " The hat said, before McGonagall removed the hat from Henri's head. Standing to the side, he waited for his sister to get sorted to Ravenclaw much to their delight and the joy of the Ravenclaw house. Walking towards the table clad in blue and bronze, they passed by a pale Weasley-who paled even further when his twin sat on the stool after her name was called- and Henri spoke to him with a smirk.

"I guess we're not slimy Slytherins after all, are we Weasley?" Were Henri's last parting words before moving to sit at the Ravenclaw table, leaving a very pale and slightly panicking redhead behind. 

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was having a wonderful day. Today was the day were his plans were going to bear their fruit. The Potter child will be showing up to become the icon of the light side, his side. He will be a Gryffindor, much like the Potters before him. 

(He chose not to think of the independent Dorea Black. Her independence grated his nerves, to the point that he had to remove her from the equation.)

When he heard the Draven Twin's name being called to be sorted, he sent an illegal compulsion spell on the hat to force the twins to Gryffindor. The Draven Family has political powers that are higher than all his titles and is so far beyond his reach. Dumbledore saw the twins' arrival as an opportunity to attain it. 

Not that his spells worked, because he felt the magic of the spell vanish the moment it hit the hat. Dumbledore frowned slightly, and sent spell after spell to no avail, as the twins were sent to Ravenclaw rather than his favoured house.

Now he has to think of other ways, because he knows that he cannot bring the twins to his office without causing suspicion. 

He took a sip of his drink when he slightly choked at the name McGonagall called out next. 

"Lancaster-Tudor, Hermione!" 

Hermione. He knew that name. That's the name of the muggleborn Granger girl, the smart girl he wanted to be in his house, to help his pawn. He was about to cast the same compulsion spell when he saw the Lancaster-Tudor Heiress ring on her hand and decided otherwise. He of all people knows that the blasted ring will glow and alert the lord or lady of the family that their heir has been spelled illegally. He can hear the muggleborns speculate about her possible relation to the Royal House of Lancaster, which irritated him to no end.

He drank his drink with a frown when he saw that the muggleborn was already friends with the Draven twin, if their smiles and fast, casual conversation were to go by. 

He watched the sorting with wide eyes as tried to find the messy black hair and soft green eyes, but found nothing. He started panicking when the Potter brat's name was not called, going from 'Perks, Sally-Anne' and directly to 'Turpin, Lisa.' 

Hiding his panic, he gave the students his usual warm welcome as well as a very unusual warning to stay away from the third floor, hoping to Merlin that someone was curious enough to investigate it. 

He didn't notice the smirks of the only three people that noticed the slight waver in his voice from his internal panic.

* * *

"First years, this way!" A prefect of the Ravenclaw house said, leading the first years up the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower. Moving back, the prefect allowed the first years to answer the riddle that the Eagle Door Knocker always asks. 

"Ah, first years. To gain entrance you must answer my riddle. 

**I am always around,**

**Never seen, never noticed.**

**I may come when you're old or grey**

**Maybe even today.**

**Maybe with a cold kiss on your face,**

**or a warm embrace.**

**Some try to hide,**

**some try to cheat.**

**But time will show,**

**We will always meet.**

**Who am I?** "

The riddle caused utter silence, as even the prefects were confused as to what is the answer of the riddle. 

Two voices cut through the silence, making them jump. 

"Death is the answer to the riddle." 

Had it been possible, the eagle knocker would've smirked. 

"As expected of the Children of the Draven House. Welcome, to the house of the wise and knowledgeable." The eagle knocker said, opening the door to let the students pass. 

" _And as expected of the Ravenclaw Heir. Welcome to your house, Heir Ravenclaw._ " The knocker whispered in his mind as he walked past it. Henri nodded at it with a small smile and looked in awe at the beauty of the common room.

The Ravenclaw Common room was beautiful with it's moving galaxy floor and it's bookshelf walls that is filled with numerous books that had the first years drooling over the knowledge they hold. The ceiling was just bronze, with lights hanging down to light the room. in the middle of each bookshelf wall was a cushioned bay window, with the cushion coloured white and bronze pillows. The scattered couches were a beautiful and soft looking blue velvet on carved dark oak wood. Study areas that shimmered with silencing magic were made from preserved pine. Unlit incense littered around them, ready to be used by anyone that wanted to. 

"Welcome to the common room, First Years. Please take a seat. I am Ashley Christopher, and this is Francis Ramonez, we are the sixth year prefects. Penelope Clearwater and Robert Hilliard are the fifth year prefects, while Onyx Skyson and Wynter Ashton are the seventh year prefects. We are here to guide you and help you if you need any help. 

Before our Head of House gets here to explain the rules, a few things needs to be explained, mainly rankings of the Ravenclaw house." Ashley said, her brown eyes filled with fondness and joy as she looked at the first years. A brunette talked next, her unusual eyes catching the attention of the first years. She had one silver eye, and one amber eye. Heterochromia, the first years that had the knowledge thought. 

"Welcome, First Years. I am Cassandra Chambers. Let me explain the Rankings. Our hierarchy is structured much like the monarchies that has lived and passed throughout the years. The hierarchy is here to protect those that are not in the ranks. We vow to not abuse our power and will be punished if we doing so. We protect, we help and serve. however, we do not take badmouthing from those we help in submission either. We determine who is in the ranks through a safe duelling tournament that is monitored by our head of house. Please do not feel pressured, because you do not have to compete if you do not want to. The duel is done once every year, in the first weekend of the school year. However, do take note that formal challenges can be done for the title throughout the year. You carry the headship in all your years unless your challenger wins it from you. Our ranks doesn't mean that we must be addressed properly.

We begin with the Emperor or Empress, who is overall monarch of the house. I am the current Empress and the Head Girl. Each student batch have their head. The student heads are seventh Year Prince is Onyx Skyson, sixth year Duchess Chloe Hall. The fifth year head is Marquise Ashley Chambers followed by Fourth year Countess Emilie Allard, and the third year Viscount Roger Davies. For the second years, we have Baroness Cho Chang and the first year lord or lady is yet to be determined.Each student head has a knight, a right hand to help others when the heads are not around. The knight changes each year, and so the knights will be decided in the duel.

Again, You are not required to compete. If you do want to compete, there is a sign up sheet on the cork board by the door. All you need to do is write your name. The duel is tomorrow after breakfast, with the attendance of Professor Filius Flitwick and certified Mediwitch, Madam Poppy Pomfrey." Before she could say anything else, the doors opened and the short statured head of house walked in, humming gleefully. 

"Ah! Hello, everyone! I do hope I was not too early, Ms. Chambers." The professor said, smiling at each of his students. Hermione tilted her head, trying to figure out why he looked familiar.

"Not too early professor, I was just about to see if anyone of them had any questions." When she said that, only one hand went up. On her nod, Henri asked his question.

"Can I challenge the Empress directly?" 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco in his younger years was incredibly obnoxious at the beginning and to keep that for even just a year or two. 
> 
> And Ron...well... I never liked his attitude when he was younger. I know there's reasons for it,but I just really do not like his attitude. He may or may not change, but for now, this is how he is going to be.
> 
> I hope you like it!


	4. Climbing the Ranks is easier than counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duel is today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone, so please forgive any mistakes I make. 
> 
> Also, I began my Nursing studies on the 2nd of September, so updates will be a little slow, so I am very sorry for that.

**Sept. 1, 1991**

Albus Dumbledore stared at the book he held in his hands, his eyes wide from shock.

There was no Harry Potter in the Book of Admittance. 

And that made him panic. 

The Book of Admittance is a book that held the records of each and every student that walked through the halls of a magical school, including those that had parents that signed them up early. The book worked by magic, the name of the child and the designated school beside it.

Albus made sure that the Potters applied for Harry's spot as soon the child was named. While Lily and James had been alive, he checked the book at least twice a week to make sure that the Potters didn't change their minds. A month before the letters were sent out, he checked the book and Harry's name was still there. 

However, now, the name was gone. 

And the **only** way for the name to vanish from the book entirely was through death. 

Albus looked up from the book as he felt the angry magic of his deputy headmistress and snapped the book shut. Rushing quickly, he didn't even notice the other magics that are around his deputy. Standing up and spinning on the spot, Albus disapparated just as they were walking up the stairs to his office and materialized in a desolate alley beside a row of brown houses. 

Rushing quickly to the fourth house on the left, Albus knocked on the door, ready to scream at the blasted family that interrupted his carefully planned machinations. 

When the door opened, however, he was met with a rather young couple that he had never seen before.

"How may we help you?" The blonde female asked, a polite smile on her face. 

"I'm sorry but I'm looking for the Dursleys? I must be in the wrong house." Albus said, his grandfatherly smile on his face. 

"Oh, they must not have informed you. They moved and sold the house to us two months ago." the red-haired male said, an apologetic smile on his face. Albus tried to hide his shocked panic as he asked his question. 

"Do you, by chance, know where they moved to?" Albus asked, catching the female's eyes and softly rummaged her mind, and retreated immediately when he saw that she was telling the truth. 

"No, unfortunately not. Mr. Dursley did, however, mention America, although I have no idea why he did so." The male said, before excusing himself and his partner when a baby's cry was heard behind them. Albus felt stumped at that. If they were in America, they would be truly out of his reach. MACUSA is incredibly strict when it comes to muggle and magic separation. They will call for legal action within the ICW if they hear that he is actively pursuing muggles. The Wizengamot will have him kissed when they find out that he left a magical child and the only Heir to a Noble and Ancient House with muggles.

Albus walked away and disillusioned himself and checked the house where his spy lived, only to find out that she died a year before. 

Walking back into the desolate alley, Albus felt helpless as his plans came tumbling down, one at a time. 

He disapparated back to the castle, cringing as he realized that he will be facing his extremely angry deputy.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall could barely keep her laugh in when she felt the headmaster apparate away as the school staff walked near him. She is angry at Albus, but still, the way he rushed was funny to her. 

Stifling her laugh, she faced faced her fellow staff members and shook her head, stating that their interrogation of the headmaster will have to wait. 

"Oh, Filius, after you speak with your students, will you direct Mr. Draven to my office?" She asked the tiny professor, much to the confusion of the staff. She has never been one to call a student up in immediately, especially one from the Ravenclaw house. 

"Of course. May I ask why, however?" Filius asked, wondering what could the student have done to be called on this early in the school year.

"Why? I'd like to speak with my godson, of course. Am I not allowed?" She said, which caused many to look at her in shock. Not many knew anyone that had a personal connection to the Dravens, only to find out that they had someone right under their noses. 

They didn't even know that Minerva was a godmother to anyone.

"One of the Draven Twins is your godchild? How come none of us knew?" The dour potions master, Severus Snape, asked. 

"The eldest and only son is my godson. And none of you asked." She said, her face somehow looking innocent as she answered the last question she was asked. Excusing herself, she went to brief her troublesome lions before meeting her beloved godson.

* * *

**Sept. 2, 1991**

Henri smirked as he watched the duels begin. 

He loved the faces of the people and the whispering of his housemates when he challenged the Empress the last evening. He listened to the way they made fun of him, the way they looked at him and mocked him. 

Well, those that didn't know him anyway. Not to worry, they will know him soon enough.

He sat back and watched duel after duel, waiting for his turn. He directly challenged the Empress, and so his duel with her would be the last of the pre-prepared duels. 

"Are you sure about challenging the Empress, Henri? She's a seventh-year, and most likely knows more spells than you do." Hermione said as she sat beside Henri. She was worried for her friend. She knew Henri was powerful, but is it enough to win against a seventh-year? Henri just smirked at Hermione, much to the exasperation of his friend. She spoke to Zarya and Professor Flitwick, but they both assured her that all will be well, and to trust Henri. 

Which, she does. She just does not want him hurt, an event that would most likely happen, according to all the research she made about duelling.

They watched as his sister duelled her way to become the Lady of the first years, and their classmate Terry Boot made his way as her knight. 

They watched as second year Marcus Belby became the Baron while Cho Chang got demoted and became his knight, much to the female's ire. 

They watched as a third year named Natasha Reid became the knight of the Viscount while the teen that wrapped his arm around her waist after wining his duel-one Jungkwon Seo-became the fourth year knight. 

They watched as Grant Page became the fifth year knight and his older sister, Lyla Page, became the sixth year knight. 

They watched as the infamous and rebellious Tulip Karasu became the seventh year knight. 

They watched as Cassandra went up to the duelling platform and called Henri up for his duel. 

Hermione gave her friend a worried look while Henri just winked at him. 

* * *

It was glorious to see the colours clash. Violet against dark green, pink against blue, red against yellow. 

Hermione was in awe. All of them were. 

Cassandra's magic was something to behold. It truly was. Her magic was large, and she is just slightly out of breath. 

But Henri? Not a single sweat on sight, and somehow his breathing looked even and calm to the bystanders. It was as if he was magic himself. It was cold, yet somehow still comfortable. Hermione can feel her wanting to reach out and connect with his. 

But that's not the part that caught their attention. No, it was the fact that in the entire duel, they had not heard him cast a spell once. Spells left his wand, but they could not see his mouth move nor hear anything from him. 

All his spells had been non-verbal.

It was a thing of absolute beauty. With one intricate wave of his wand, Cassandra fell to the floor and her wand flew to Henri's left hand.

Henri wiped the floor with Cassandra, and became the youngest Emperor of the Ravenclaw house in over half a millennia. 

Professor Flitwick was physically vibrating where he was standing at the side of the duelling platform. It has been so long since he had seen such a performance, and he knows that he will cherish it till the end of his days. 

Henri helped Cassandra up and her the wand back and the female took the chance to speak with him. 

"Well done, Mr. Draven. As annoyed as I am with being beaten by an eleven year old, I am proud. To have such a brilliant mind and a wonderful duelist in our prestigious house is an honour. Add to the fact that you are a son of the Draven House, well, I am more than happy to trust you with the wellbeing of our house. Congratulations, young Emperor." Cassandra said, tipping her head in respect. 

Henri tipped his head back before looking around and asked for the students' attention. 

"Good Afternoon, everyone. Before introductions are held for the new leaders of out esteemed house, I would like to establish a few house rules. Rule one, whatever occurs in our house stays here, unless it is something life threatening to yourself or one of your housemates. If so, I ask that you **immediately** inform our head of house. Secrets spoken within our house will stay in our house. 

Rule two, is that no bullying is to occur inside or outside of our house. We are seekers or knowledge, not of fights. 

Third rule, if you decide to break the rules, be smart about it. Make sure it does not get traced back to you or our house." Before Henri could continue to speak, one of the older students spoke up in defiance, asking who does Henri think he is to establish such rules. Cassandra shook her head, wondering if her housemate is truly smart, because Henri's rules were just more specific than the one she established. Henri just looked at the student with a raised brow before he answered. 

"Before I was rudely interrupted, I would like to introduce myself. I am Henri Draven, Heir to the Imperial and Most Ancient House of Draven. I am also the new Emperor of our House. If you're not satisfied with my rules, by all means, challenge me." Henri said, and Cassandra spoke up next as the student opened his mouth to retort. 

"Don't even think of challenging him, Zuvaine. If you cannot beat me in a duel, then you have no hopes of challenging and beating Henri. You're a Ravenclaw. Use your mind, because his rules are the same as mine, just more specifically worded." She said, frowning at student who backed off with an embarrassed blush. 

Before Henri left the platform, he smirked and dropped an information bomb on them, and then stalked off with his sister and newest friend, leaving the room in shocked silence. 

_"I am also the Heir to the Imperial and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw. However, keep in mind that if this information leaves this tower, consequences will be severe. Have a good day and you are all dismissed."_

If anyone followed the tiniest teacher of Hogwarts that day, they'd hear him gush about the newest prodigy of the Ravenclaw house, much to the joy and pride of said student's godmother. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know what you think. 
> 
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> Much love,  
> Roannie


	5. A Chaotic First Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late updates, lovelies. School has been hectic, and I had just finished Exam week aka Hell Week. 
> 
> Of all the classes they decided to be online, Nursijg Lab classes should NOT have been one of them. 
> 
> I hope you like this update!
> 
> Ps. I need to go and start editing these chapters.

**September 3, 1991**

It was the first day of classes and the entire batch of Ravenclaw first years were bright-eyed and bushy tailed by seven am. Most of them are already down at the common room, waiting for the early morning house meeting before half of the other years were even up for a shower. 

"Good morning, everyone. I do hope everyone's sleep was well. Now, before we begin, our new Emperor would like to say a few words." Cassandra said, her Head Girl badge gleaming in the sunlight that shone through the bay window near her. They all looked towards Henri who looked impeccably dressed beside his sister and Hermione. 

"Good morning to you all. Before I reiterate our new rules, I shall introduce myself again. I am Henri Draven, Heir to the Imperial and Most Ancient Houses of Draven and Ravenclaw. First things first, I may be young, but you would do well not to underestimate me. However, I am not unapproachable either. You can-and I ask that you do- approach me whenever something is amiss within our house. Second, Anything that occurs in this house **_will_** stay in this house. Which meant any secrets, and I meant _**any**_ will stay. If any secrets become harmful to someone, you are to head directly to Professor Flitwick and will be dealt with discreetly. Third, there will be _**no**_ bullying inside or outside of our house. If any of you bully _**anyone**_ regardless of anything, and I _**will**_ know, you will be punished in front of the house in the next meeting. If you break any rules, make sure that it will not be traced back to anyone of House Ravenclaw, including you. However, if you injured anyone, then you are to own up to it. We are here to learn, to improve ourselves. We are not here to hurt anyone. 

Fourth, I would like to suggest that years 1-4 and year 6 hold study lessons twice a week in the common room, upon a time of your batch's choosing. The 5th and 7th years are free to study however they wish to, due to the OWLs and NEWTs. If you are turning fourteen, I ask that you speak with me as soon as possible, so we can set up a room for your majority if that was not set up yet." Henri said, his face blank, yet his eyes held warmth to it. The elder years looked at him with a look of fascination, easily agreeing to his terms despite their initial shock of having an Emperor at the age of eleven. Cassandra herself looked very proud of her successor. The younger years nodded, some in sincerity, some in fear and respect for his heritage while some, skeptic at his abilities. 

"Thank you, Henri. Now, the entire house will go down together for breakfast and dinner at 8 am sharp. Lunch will be depending on your schedule. It is advised that you stick with a group of three or more, especially for the first two years. First years, the sixth year knight, Lyla Page, will be leading you from class to class for the first week. Now, let us head down to the Great Hall for breakfast." Cassandra said, walking ahead to lead the little firsties to the great hall, pointing to little things here and there as landmarks in case they get lost and there's no one around them. 

* * *

Being born in the middle of a war, the 1991 first years were the smallest batch that had walked the walls of Hogwarts in the last five hundred years. This led to the school board making the decision to put all 1991 first years in the same class schedule until their third year, when the choosing of electives will begin. 

For once since the sorting system was established, the classroom was filled with all colours, rather than just two. It was a little shocking to the teachers, who were by now, extremely used to seeing two colours. 

However, that was not the cause of pandemonium inside the castle. 

It was the lack of Harry Potter, whom the entire British Wizarding world had expected to arrive back on September First to begin his Magical studies. 

When owls from students born and raised in magic reached their parents about the lack of saviour in Hogwarts, chaos reigned upon the lives of the British Magicals. They began to send the Hogwarts headmaster and the Minister of Magic letters, demanding where exactly their saviour was. 

It left the minister and the headmaster in a constant state of anger at the magical population's audacity to question their leaders. 

It was all rather amusing to watch for the Lords and Ladies that were not on the Ministry or the Light's side. 

Inside the castle, the Headmaster did not find solace either. He couldn't escape the whispers and the looks sent his way for his failure to return the saviour to his rightful place. 

Finally having enough, Albus Dumbledore spoke to the public about his decision to send Harry Potter to a private and hidden training facility. 

It wasn't that Dumbledore didn't try, it was that his words were not enough to placate the masses, seeing his reasons as excuses rather than proper answers. 

It was amusing to the Heirs and Heiresses in Hogwarts, who, in their private moments in their own friendship circles, made a joke of the old man. 

* * *

Classes had begun and Henri found it interesting how his batchmates' brains worked. He had stayed quiet and stayed in the background, only answering questions when his name got called. However, despite his quiet personality, he was, by no means looked over by his teachers, already proving his intelligence to his professors without the need to be the Alpha of his class. In fact his entire friend group-which composed of Henri, his twin, Zarya, their cousin Solea, their friends Hermione, Tracey, Daphne and, their new addition, the shy and soft-spoken Heir Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor- became the beacon of intelligence of their year. 

The Professors' approval of the of the group rose even higher after the first month of school, just a week after the Gryffindor had been taken under the wing of Solea, completely ignoring the rivalry between their two houses. Hanging around with Henri's circle changed the young Longbottom Heir. What once was a stuttering, self-conscious pre-teen became confident rapidly under the watchful eye of his new friendship circle. Neville was still shy and soft spoken, but the stutter disappeared as he gained more confidence. 

Gryffindor's head of house could be seen silently preening in the staff room at every praise that was spoken towards her Godson and his friend group, not that she'd ever admit that she did.

* * *

The school year had been pleasant so far, with only one disturbance so far. 

It seemed that the youngest Weasley decided that sucking up to the Draven Twins after he had insulted them was the best thing he could do to earn their favour. The red-head went as far as flirting with Zarya, much to the girl's repulsion. It made her want to vomit her guts out and burn every piece of clothing she was wearing whenever he's around.

The only person she would be with would be her mate, thank you very much. The fact that the red-head had acted so desperately was pathetic and she found herself praying to Lady Magic that he would not be her mate. If he matures, good for him. But after how her magic reacted to his flirting, she doesn't want him despite whatever change grows in him. Besides, they were eleven! 

Why was he flirting at eleven anyway?

* * *

As September came to a close and October drew near, a professor in the school drew up his plans with a slightly insane cackle, his eyes flashing red before settling back into its usual congac brown shade. 

He had so many plans to implement!

* * *

The headmaster was displeased. Quite incredibly so. 

His carefully crafted plans had started to fall around him like a house of cards that was set up in an outdoor picnic table. 

He had wanted to claim the Longbottom boy and turn him into the saviour's replacement when the time comes. That plan went down to shit when the boy decided to make friends with the blasted Draven Twins. 

He should've made sure the his precious pawns were safer and more easily controllable. 

But, not to worry, he can work around this. 

After all, he is the _great_ Albus Dumbledore. 

* * *


	6. Of Samhain Rituals and the Lack of Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not well versed in anything Samhain, as I never had the full and proper chance to, so do forgive me if I get things wrong. They are either made up by me or researched in google. I do not wish to offend anyone and if I do, please let me know so I can rectify it.

Henri was just walking towards the Ravenclaw Common Room after speaking with his godmother when he felt the tendrils of caution that was sent his way by the castle's magic. He stood still as he tried to understand what is happening, ignoring the confusion that came from his bonds with Athena and Salem.

It was just about four in the afternoon, and most students will either be in their common rooms and dorms, on the castle grounds or in the library. Dinner was to begin in three hours, and Samhain Rituals for those that wish to participate were to begin two hours afterwards for those that wish to participate.

Now, however, the rather important celebration is being threatened when the wards around a certain troll had become undone. 

It was unacceptable, Henri sneered in his mind before turning around and walking back into his godmother's office. 

"Henri? Is something the matter?" The stern witch asked in confusion. Her godson had not even gone ten steps away from her office door when he came back. Surely nothing had happened between those ten steps?

"Forgive me, Aunt Minnie, but I have received something rather...distressing. The magic around the castle told me that wards around a certain troll had come lose. Should the troll wake up, it said, it'll cause harm to the students come dinnertime." Henri said, frowning. He was very displeased. Why was there a troll in the school that had a ratio of just about 100 underaged students to an adult? 

It just doesn't make sense. 

Minerva's lips thinned even further. Something was nagging at the back of her mind. Something was wrong with her, with how her mind is fighting her gut instinct, and she just didn't know what and why. Glancing at the letter with the Gringotts Seal that sat on her desk, she blinked as an idea came to her.

"I'll speak to the Headmaster, Henri. Tomorrow, I shall speak with a goblin in Gringotts." Minerva said, smiling softly at her godson and led him to his common room before steeling herself to speak with the Headmaster. 

The only reason that the castle would reach out to an underaged heir-Henri-as opposed to the aged Headmaster was if the headmaster had ignored it's warnings. 

It made her furious. 

Stomping towards the gargoyle, Minerva spat out the password and let her anger rip the headmaster a new one. 

* * *

The great hall was filled with chatter as the students sat around and waited for the feast begin. The hall was decorated with floating black candles and pumpkins and gourds. Every quarter of the house tables had freely given horns filled with various foods as a symbol of cornucopia. Various flowers and stones of obsidian and various quartz were clustered at every corner of the hall and on top of the fireplaces. The scent of rosemary, sage and almonds permeated the air. 

Special owls arrived before supper began, heading directly for various students, carrying packages for their Samhain celebrations, to the confusion of most first year muggleborns and muggle-raised students. Owls usually arrive during the day and they had not encountered evening deliveries just yet. 

"What is going on?" Terry Boot, a muggle-raised half blood Ravenclaw asked. 

"It'll be explained later in the common room. We have have to explain it before the rituals begin." Flitwick said as he passed by on his way to head table, his pale blue robes billowing around him softly as his black pointy had bobbed up and down with every step that the tiny professor made. 

Supper began and the muggleborns and muggle-raised students watched as the other students set aside parts of their food in a small plates that magically appeared beside them. 

"Why are you doing that?" Muggleborn Sue Li asked Hermione. Henri listened in with a frown. It's clear that most that were asking and were confused had been sponsored by light based families, ones that held varying degrees of aversion to rituals of their world. 

"It's our offering for the Samhain Rituals later today." Hermione replied, smiling at the girl. Hermione often wondered what could've happened and how different her life would be at the moment if she hadn't bumped into Zarya that day in Diagon Alley. She shuddered, thinking as to how clueless she could've been of her family and their ancestry, as well as the truths that she know now. 

"Isn't Samhain evil? Worshipping the devil and all that." Terry asked, and blinked when his King frowned in displeasure. 

"We have no beliefs of the devil, Mr. Boot. Samhain Celebrations began as a thanks to Mother Earth for the bountiful harvest that she has given us by offering various products and food by fire. We also ask Lord Death to help our ancestors' spirits to guide us on any major decision that we make." Henri told the boy softly. 

"What about the blood offerings and dancing around the fire naked?" Sue asked. Zarya and Henri blinked in incredulity. 

"Blood offerings are only for Yule and other immediate family based rituals. Blood is powerful and dangerous, and should not be extracted from the body in any public setting, especially Samhain. Why would we dance around the fire, and naked at that? That's just...no. Samhain is a day of thanks and prayers." Zarya stated, her voice full of confusion and incredulity. She knew muggles have quite the imaginations for things they couldn't explain but worshipping the devil and dancing around the fire naked? 

Even that is far from what she thought that the muggles could come up with. 

* * *

Supper time had gone quite peacefully. There was no trouble, and the students were more than happy to indulge in the extra sweets that were given to them on such an occasion. Henri ate quietly, save for answering the questions directed at him. He observed the students as they chattered on about everything an nothing, and watched quietly when he noticed the headmaster's eyes straying to the door, as if he expected someone to come and disrupt the meal by screaming. 

Each tiny plate filled with offerings disappeared as its student stood up to return to their common room to wait. It was just about 8 in the evening, and all Ravenclaws followed Henri when the boy left, much to the approval of their head of house and the confusion of most occupants of the Great Hall.

Two pairs of blue eyes and another that is a very light hazel watched them as they went, their faces blank but their eyes full of genuine curiosity. Daphne and Tracey knew there was a some sort of hierarchy within the Ravenclaw house, but it was a very closely guarded secret. Just as how the details of the Slytherin Hierarchy was kept silent. On the farthest table from them, the hazel-eyed Neville Longbottom watched as Henri Draven walked across the hall. He needs to speak with the Draven Heir as soon as he can, but without the interference of his grandmother. He knew something is different about the boy, as his magic tried to cling onto Henri, although he's not exactly sure why. He had been hanging out with them, and he had felt his magic react differently. Yearning for something he didn't understand. He could see Henri yearning for something too, but they have yet to speak of the topic. 

He has an idea as to what it could be, but whether that idea is correct still remains to be seen. No matter, he can do it tonight, maybe after the mingling that always occur during the Samhain ritual.

* * *

The night was high and the stars shone brightly against the velvet black of the sky. The air was crisp and clean, despite the various scents that has drifted over from the incenses around them. 

The students were chattering quietly, red and green mingling with yellow and blue. Sacred days are days to celebrate and ignore any petty rivalry. Many muggleborns and muggle raised decided to join the rituals, much to the displeasure of the misguided ones. Some only stayed to watch and observe. 

"Good evening, students, staff. Tonight, we shall celebrate Samhain and I will walk you through it. As you can see there are multiple fires. Friend and familial groups may occupy one collectively. There should be a maximum of 10 per fire. Your plate of offerings shall be brought to you by an elf once the time comes. For now, you shall be given a black candle. Once the candle is lit, you will be sitting in a circle and wait for the ritual to begin." McGonagall said, waving her wand to float a tall black candle to each student. Sprout then waved her wand and muttered a spell that lit every the candle wick on a black candle. 

"Around a fire, please everyone, and sit cross legged." Sprout said, watching with a smile as colours continued to mingle. 

Henri, Zarya and Solea sat around a fire with Hermione, Neville, Tracy and Daphne. No one else seemed to want to sit with them, but the group just shrugged. 

With their candle lit, the group closed their eyes and listened to the ritual as it began, led by Madame Hooch.

**The night is high and the moon is bright.**

**The fires are warm, our surroundings lit by moonlight.**

**Our candles lit, our minds quiet,**

**Our hearts beating, Lady Magic protecting us from threat.**

Having gone through previous Samhain Rituals before, most of Henri's little group didn't need to be told what to do. They took a collective deep breath and opened their hands, letting the candles float on their own, much to the awe of those that had not seen it before. Beside each student, their little plate of offerings showed up with a soft pop. They picked up the plates and held it up, just underneath the floating candle. Hermione watched them closely, but was able to follow them quickly, a mix of everything she had learnt that summer and her family magic giving her an idea as to what to do. She had very little time to marvel at the fact that the black candle wax didn't flow down the candle's shaft until _after_ the plate had been placed underneath it. Her magic had already started to push her eyes closed again. 

**Mother Earth, we give thanks for the harvest.**

**Thy blessing will feed chicks from every nest.**

**The food we now return back to you,**

**An offering, a prayer, for another good harvest to look forward to.**

By then, the peace of the ritual and the magic swirling in them had almost taken over, guiding their bodies into what to do. Each student tossed their offerings to the fire. The black candles floated back to their now empty hands before the next chant began. 

**God of Death, I pray to thee,**

**Honour our dead, guide them to the place of the free.**

**Help our ancestors as they guide us true,**

**Through the black night, and when the sky is blue.**

Tossing the black candles to the fire, The students watched it melt and disappear with a shimmer along with the food offerings. The final murmurs of the chant began. 

**Mother Earth, Lady Magic**

**Lord Death, the three mythic** **,**

**On this Samhain Night, we thank and we plead,**

**For protection and guidance, from every evil deed.**

The fires burnt bright before slowing, letting them know that they were heard. Whispers and chatters began softly as the students marvelled at the events that happened that night. Henri chuckled softly as he heard Hermione whisper at how wonderful her magic felt. 

"Henri, may I speak with you? It's a matter of privacy and importance." Neville said, slightly fidgeting. Henri nodded and threw a privacy ward and a slight notice-me-not charm. 

"What's going on, Neville?" Henri asked, placing his left hand on Neville's fidgeting ones. 

"You're not just Henri Draven, are you?" Neville asked, looking at Henri's eyes, watching as recognition sparkled in his friend's eyes. He continued speaking after Henri shook his head no. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you? Or rather, you were?" 

A whispered yes was all that Henri could say before he whispered that the school yard was not the place for such a topic. 

Neville merely nodded, glad that he had his godbrother at least. 

He'll happily wait for whatever explanation Henri will give him. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my last update until after the Yule break begins. I have four tests next week, and writing had been such a big help with keeping the stress away. However, I need to focus on studying for now. See you in two weeks or so!

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know what you think! 
> 
> Leave kudos if you do! 
> 
> Many thanks! 
> 
> Roannie.


End file.
